AFTER THE STORM
by X.summergrey.X
Summary: waking up on an island is not how you want to start your day..what goes through his mind.what does the others do? sanji/zoro two piece oneshot.laungues&yoai rated T becuase im not sure about the rating style. fixed some stuff with the second chapter, like spelling errors
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my very first fanfiction. I worked hard on this but if you feel that I could do better or got something wrong with the character please feel free to say so, as nice as you can if be. There will be a second part to this that I am currently working on so I hope to have that done soon. Well, I hope you enjoy._

_I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY THING ABOUT IT. _

After the Storm

Seagulls sounded fairly close around him with waves crashing behind. Rough sand was stuck to Sanji's face when he looked up to see where he was. It seemed to be a beach with nothing but sand on his left and right side. In front there appeared to be a forest, only guessing since under the trees there was shade following in until he couldn't see.

_Ah, damn. Where the hell am I? how'd I- _he thought, before something interrupted his thought_._

"Did I just piss myself?" he spoke wildly.

He looked down at himself and realized that half his body was engulfed by a wave of water that was retracting. He finely stood up since it would be a damn shame to come this far and drown.

After taking in his surrounding on the island he washed up on, he looked to the ocean. It was a magnificent blue and sparkling like far off winks from beautiful ladies. The sky was blue with no clouds to be seen. The breeze was blowing softly making the sun that was beating down on all life not so bad.

Thinking about the weather for some reason reminded him of yesterday or earlier that day. Not knowing the time or day made him uncomfortable. Being as he was a cook. He remembers that the sun was strong at that time trying to melt his good looks away when… thinking hard about this, the answer came to him.

-out of nowhere a freak storm came. That's damn mother nature for you, doesn't care what you are doing or hoping to do_. It's probably that damn shitty marimo fault for having no respect for anything. Ah, shit. Never mind that damn fool_, he thought. They were making sure everything was tied down to the ship and trying to make it down into Going Merry but that storm hit hard and fast. Rain and hail was beating them left and right like wipes. The wind was blowing just as hard, making it unsteady to stand still. The waves were high, throwing them like jigsaws. Then Luffy and the lovely Nami~ a goddess she is, yelled for everyone to get inside. Ussop ran screaming he doesn't want to die. Luffy yelled at Zoro about something. They were close to the door. Robin-san was working wonderfully just next to it also. Sanji looked around to see where Nami-san was and noticed she was having a hard time crossing the deck. He knew Robin-san was fine so he went after the red headed beauty, being the gentleman he was. It was a little tough the cook admitted with water coming over the sides of Going Merry but got a hold of her, racing to the door to the others. Everyone but those two was twenty feet away from the door. The captain and the workmen were yelling at them to hurry when the cook saw something massive at the corner of his one eye. When he turned to get a better look, there it was a huge wave about to crash down on them. His Nakama inside the door had no idea what awaited them and Nami-san wasn't letting on that she knew. He threw his gently ways away just this once in order to save his flower. As he let go of his delicate flower hoping she forgive him.

He yelled, "Luffy grab her!"

As he yelled that, he was racing to the door, which was faster with out having to steady Nami. With the Captains rubber hands already holding her, he shoot her back to him, past Sanji. As she passed he knew the wall of water was coming down. The cook touched the door for a second, maybe not more hoping to close it when the wave hit. The water knocked Sanji off his feet while shutting the door on the surprised crew.

"That's right; I was washed away after that. Grabbed hold of something and drifted onto this shore." He said. What amazing luck he had.

After ten, twenty minutes sitting on the shore secretly wondering how he was going to get off this island or what to do, even though there was no point in keeping it a secret since it looks like no one is around. How should he go about this? He sure as hell wasn't going to sit around until someone and he mean anyone but his crew comes to find him there. This isn't going to be like that one time stranded on a rock. For one, this was not a rock and there most likely food here too. How long should he wait to see if they come? Does a day or two sound good before the left? A few more days to make sure his plan are perfect and can have food with him? He doesn't have one yet but he'll think of something.

He stood up saying fuck that, he was getting hungry and decided to put those questions aside to find something. When he reached the edges of the woods he stopped short and froze. A thought, a horrible thought was creeping into his mind. A snake that was sliding out of a dark hole somewhere inside: whispering to him.

Wha'sss if they didn't make it?

Fighting back he said, "of course they did, they were safely inside." He retorted.

What iffff that wave knocked the boat overrrr or another wave came, a bigger one and capsssized it?

Sanji gulped at that thought. That damn shitty snake. Could the storm been that badly? He didn't think so. Yeah, that storm was big but they've been through worse. He didn't turn around all the way, just his head to look back at the ocean. _That wave knocked the door shut if I'm right. _The thought was mudded.

What ifff they opened the door looking for you?

"They didn't open the damn door. It's a stupid idea." He growled

Luffy would. Luffy opened the door and ran out onto the deck; of course the othersss would go after him. Think about it, another wave came and wasssshed them out to sssea.

"NO." the cook growled again.

No one wassshed up beside yourselfff. If not all, ssome of them could have been taken by the sssea, right to the bottom. Never to sssee their dream come true.

The snake was merciless to Sanji's inner fears and worries. He turned forward once again and went right to a tree to kick the shit out of it. Anger, furious, did it matter which? He hated that the thought came to his mind.

"There's no way they die that easily," he said, "Never in a million years!" he roared that last part, putting a known fact feeling to each word, giving a taste to them only a cook could.

His kicks started to pick up speed and strength knocking trees in half, enjoying the feel of his anger. Thinking each tree he hit was the snake of the thoughts he had.


	2. Chapter 2 redone

AFTER THE STORM PART II

Back at the Going Merry everyone was on deck after noticing the storm was over. They looked around observing the calm ocean, clear sky with few clouds off to the side far away. No one said a word for the first couple minutes. There mind was only on one thing, Sanji.

From what Nami said and what little water that got inside the door as it was closing, they knew what the likely outcome was. The cook was washed away from a wave none of them could see except the ero-cook and the witch.

Zoro thought about that moment again. Once the witch was done telling them what she saw and thinking she was a goner. Everyone froze but the storm. Inside, it was like time stood still while his Nakame stomach fell out of their butts. Outside the room, life continued.

_Flash Back_

"I can't believe Sanji-kun did that. Why didn't he yell for Luffy to grab us both!" her voice was a bit shocked, bitter and angry.

' _A wave…'_

"Damn, why didn't I think about that?" Luffy throw his fist to the floor but no marks came. A weak attempt of anger that was starting to boil. "I'm the Captain." He stated.

'_Cook was out there…'_

"Luffy, we didn't know what was going to happen. He knew what he was doing." Robin stated a fact.

'_in this storm…the ocean..'_

The future Pirate King jumped off the floor walking toward the door. His face set, he was going to look for Sanji even in this storm that was howling. They all saw this and jumped at him yelling; "you can't," "it's storming," "it's dangerous". All but Zoro, he was standing still, deep in thought, worry written all over this face. He finely snapped out of it and saw the crew trying to stop Luffy from leaving. The swordsman, second in command, walked over to them and knocked the Captain in the head, not that it hurt him since he's made of rubber. They all stopped and either gasped at Zoro or just looked at him like he was out of his mind. He wasn't, his mind was finely clear.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Looking him right in the eyes.

"I'm going to look for Sanji." Luffy said right back.

"The cooks not out there!" he yelled.

Nami sighed, "The likely hood of that is low" she said in a grave voice.

Speaking for the first time ussop said in a quavering voice from crying, "he could die out there, could he even survive?"

The question that no one wanted to ask brought them to silences again. It was a heavy moment that, deep down everyone wanted to kill the man for asking it.

"That bastard isn't going to die that easily." Zoro grumbled. "If he could survive on a rock then he can to this." With those words everyone relaxed somewhat. It gave them some hope, real hope.

_End of Flash Back_

The swordsman was brought back to the present by a shout.

"Is it just me or are those birds over there?" ussop asked.

The witch walked over to Ussop and took the binoculars. "something has there attention." Deep in thought.

"Think they found our missing Nakama?" of course Robin asked in a strange way. Everyone frowned at that one. Luffy not only had a frown but narrowed his eyes in thought.

"What should we do?"

"We'll go take a look to make sure." Nami stated.

"I'm going to fry those birds if they think they can eat my cook! If anyone, it'll be me." Luffy saying in a series way because of course he was really thinking with his stomach. But never the less, worried about his cook.

Everyone chuckled at him, so Luffy like way, except Zoro who eyes only narrowed. '_If anyone is eating that damn cook is me.'_ He thought.

When they go closer to the birds they could tell they were just after some fishes. Which brought the Captain almost over board, diving for it but was grab back just in time. They started to think of something else when-

"I see an Island" Robin said calmly

"What!"

"Let me see! Let me see!"

Of course the redhead pushed everyone out of the way to look for herself. After confirming there was indeed one, they set out. Zoro could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was probably praying to something that the damn cook was there. He was thinking on the other hand, a way to punish the ero-cook for worrying everyone. '_Hmm, cut him up, lock him up, push him to the ground and kiss-_' he stopped right there before he got carried away.

Once the Going Merry was stopped near the island did everyone see trees were knocked down all over the place.

'_What the hell?_' Zoro thought.

"Looks like someone did this without an axe," Ussop obverse. "and no storm could do that."

"Perhaps Sanji-kun?" questioned Robin.

"Maybe, he does have wicked leg power." Nami stated. "We all can't leave Going Merry to look. Zoro?"

Bewilder by this he yelled, "Why the hell should I?"

After some talking, the girls thought it be a good choice for him to go look plus laughed in their girly ways_. 'So annoying_'. Ussop felt the need to point out how bad Zoro's directions were and would get lost. Surprisingly having the balls to say that in front of Zoro. It was the Captains choice that would matter most and he was thinking about it hard. Hand on his chin, eyes narrowed. Seeming to put his whole being into this. Which really, they all knew Zoro could, at times, get lost on Going Merry.

Finely it seemed that Luffy made his choice and looked right at Zoro in the eyes.

"Alright, Zoro will go look for Sanji. But Zoro, you can't come back unless you search this island from one end to the other, under every rock or behind a tree or unless you find my cook first. If you don't come back in two days someone will come looking." He said in such determination and only a captain can put it. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, the set of his face or maybe his tone but what ever it was told Zoro and everyone else that there was no backing out, not that they would, they would follow him to the end.

To Zoro hours later

'_I've been out here for hours; the sun is even giving up on the day. Everywhere I look I see grass, spots of dirt and trees every fucking where. 'needless_ to say he was tired of the view.

The cook was no where to be found, having no idea if he looked at this spot before because there's no damn way a normal person would know. At least Zoro thinks that.

He decided to rest against a tree where the bark was uneven and uncomfortable but he didn't care. It was to dark out now to see or at less to find someone. Closing his eyes to rest and letting his other senses take over. It was mostly quiet except for the breeze was rustling the leaves on the trees and some birds calling their lovers home for the night. It was a relaxing atmosphere. With the smell of the salty ocean carried in the wind, which he came to like in some ways. The feel of grass under him, that made him remember his home on land. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that it was dark out, for it was pitch black with his eyes closed. Taste, taste seemed to be missing to make up his other senses. Despite not having it, he was fighting to stay awake incase a wild animal was on the island. He was also tired of worrying bout the cook. All day his mind was going over the same thoughts with a few new ones.

_What if I don't find the shitty cook? What if he's not on this island? Where the hell could he be then? What are we going to do for food without him? That damn witch can't cook and everyone else is okay or really not okay. Nothing is like as heavenly then the cooks food, not that I would ever say that out loud and differently not to the cook. What if he's hurt? _ He sighed from his train of thoughts. _I might never see that firm ass of his. That slim body that was way stronger then it looked. Pal skin that covers all those muscles on his chest and arms that snake there way around me in the heat of the moment. Those legs that to go on for miles. They also find there way around my waist at times. Running my fingers through his blond hair and looking at those goofy curly brows of his. Ha-ha. hmmm…I've got to find that damn cook, I want stop looking until I do. _

His thoughts were maddening for him and his search was on the edge of frenzy. Making him tired but kept on going until the sun had to go down. Just when he was about to fail and fall asleep, he smelled something.

'_Is that smoke?' _Zoro thought while sniffing the air_. 'differently smoke and when there's smoke, there's a fire._' (eye roll, way to go zoro! Lol) he got off the ground and walked around sniffing the air to see which way it was coming from. '_From the left?_' walks a bit and turns around. '_The right_?' does the same thing. "Left? Ah, forget that, I think that way." He mumbled and pointed his finger, indeed, left of his sitting spot.

Since he's bad with direction from sight, he figured he couldn't go wrong with his nose leading him like a blood hound. The more he walked the stronger the smell came and eventually a glow came that soon became more pronounce as a fire pit.

When a few feet away from the camp someone put up, he could see a pit fire in the middle with some small bones off the side, maybe fish bones from the look of it. There was also a pile of berries by the looks of it. Behind the fire a couple feet to the right was a man made tent with branches and leaves with mud holding it together. It had three sides with the entrance facing the fire. From the spot Zoro was at all he could tell was there was a black leg sticking out of the open space. Walking to his one side, he'll be able to look right into the tent. The more he moved the more that was revealed. At first it was the leg, then another leg came into view that was bent at the knee with the foot on the ground, like an upside down V shape. Then a white shirt came into view with the sleeves rolled up pass the guys elbow. Finely, blond hair was seen. Zoro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; his legs almost gave out from the impact of knowing that his curly-brow cook was alive. Starting to move forward his right foot stepped on a branch that let out a cry out into the silence of the night. Zoro froze in his spot and looked at the blonde noticing he took his sweet time sitting up from the noise. The cook looked around the site into the woods slowly until his eyes landed on Zoro. They just stared at each other, even when Zoro moved forward, closer to his lover. They were no more then five feet away until one of them spoke.

"Yo moss-head." Sanji said in a weird calmly manner.

This confused Zoro greatly, wouldn't he be glad to see him or heck anyone from the ship? Not this way, his uncaring attitude that's not like him. "What's wrong with you?" he looked closer at the man in front of him. He looked a little paler then normal and now he could tell there were scratches on his arms and It looked like his tie was tied around is right leg below the knee.

Sanji gave a loud, long sigh to the swordsman. "I already told you, and the time before that and the time before that."

"No you didn't, what the hell you talking about moron?" He was more confused then before.

"Well, the time on the beach, in the wood and here at camp, is what I'm talking about. "

"That wasn't me, moron." Sure he was still calling him names but he was getting worried. Was the idiot hallucinating?

"Yeah it was, or rather my imagination of you. Just like now." He sounded so down and lost it freaked Zoro out. The cook shouldn't sound so, like he gave up. It pissed him off to see him like this. He wasn't even look at Zoro while he spoke. _'Damn you shitty cook.' _The swordsman walked the rest of the five feet between them and kneed before the cook, making eye contact.

"I'm not a hallucination shitty cook. It's the real me. "he growled.

"Yeah you are. You said that the last time and I almost believed you. I'm not doing that again. " he mumbled. His eyes watered a little bit at the memory from earlier because when he was proven wrong, that it wasn't the real Zoro, his heart about broke.

'_God, what happened to him? If he was hallucinating about me, how am I going to make him believe it's the real me?' _

Zoro put both his hand on either side of Sanji's face and used his right thumb to stroke his cheek. The cook didn't even seem to react to the touch, which the other man frown about. He moved his left hand away so he is able to bring his lips to the cooks jaw to lightly kiss over and over then down to his neck. The sensation brought a sigh from the cook lips.

"Don't do this moss-head." He whispered.

Zoro then pushed the cook down onto his back a little ruff.

"What the hell?" he yelled in confusion and anger. It was the most reaction Zoro got so far that he loved it.

Zoro climb on top of him, his knees on both sides of the cooks hip, straddling him. His hand on the cook shoulders to keep him pinned down and brought his lips back up to kiss his jaw and neck, not kissing him fully on the mouth yet. He then moved his hands to the buttons on the white shirt to undo them and once they were he softly ran his hand all over the pal chest and stomach, feeling ever muscles over and over again, once in awhile teasing the nipples. Sanji gave a small moan. Zoro brought his mouth to the cooks ear, blew a little into it which gave sanji a shiver.

"Sanji, -a gasp was heard from said man- I'm not your imagination. These hands that are touching you, these lips that kiss you, these breaths onto you, are mine, the real me." He said in a husky voice.

"h-how am I to be sure you won't disappear?" he said more desperate then he wanted. Even if this was not the real Zoro he didn't want to let him see how scared he was. Zoro then crushed his lips to Sanji's rougher then the meant too, soon being able to slip his tongue inside and play war with the other one. After a long battle of tongues they broke apart for air.

Once there panting calmed down Zoro asked, "How can I prove to you that it's me?"

There was a few minutes before cook answered, "Stay until the morning, if you can."

"I'll do better then that. In the morning I'll take you back to the ship." Zoro smirked. "Now let's continue where we were."

After some more tongue war, shirts being taken off, Zoro's three swords put to the side did sanji's pants start to come off but not before having trouble with it. Zoro noticed the tie again and had to take it off, then the pants. There was a gash on the outer side of his right bottom leg. It looked deep, there was dried blood around the opening and it just didn't look right to him. It looked ugly. Not enough to kill the mood he was in just enough to ask.

"What happened to your leg, cook?"

"What, back to nick names again?"

"Answer the question."

"Say my name and I'll tell you, again."

"…."

"Sanji. Tell me now."

The cook gave a small smile to the victory. "I was careless."

Zoro glared at the answer, it was to short. "How?"

"No, continue."

"No, tell me how"

He got a glare for that.

"For my imagination, you're arguing with me to much." He got a glare for that too.

"I'll continue if you tell me how." He offered but not really, more like commend since he didn't wait for the blonde's answer. They kissed long and deep to only part for air. Zoro continued to leave kisses from the jaw to the neck stopping to nip and suck at the skin until he trailed down the torso, while sanji answered the earlier question.

"I was letting… out some of my frus-…hiss…-traction on some trees and was careless. " he finely answered. In the middle of it, zoro had kissed his manhood through his boxer. Pleased that he got his answer but not of the answer, didn't like that the cook had hurt himself. He turned to his desire for the cook. It wasn't until Zoro was preparing the cook for himself like a delicious snack did Sanji realized that there is no way his imagination could be this blissful.

"Pull out." Sanji panted an order.

"Not yet." his reply. Zoro added a third finger to the others for a few moments. He pulled out to let the blonde calm his breathing down a little before the real fun began. What he wasn't accepting was curly-brow to attack him with a passionate kiss. Long fingers in green hair to hopefully rough the kiss up.

"God, I missed you." Sanji whispered into this lover's neck. He finely believed that this was the real man he loved, realizing it was like fresh water into a dry mouth of relief. Zoro chuckled and said it was about damn time before they continued. There love making was as sexy and rough as always, the thrusts were powerful that made both men groan in pleasure but there was a dash of softness. The butterfly kisses they left on each other, the way they caress and held on to one another was sweet.

In the morning they ate the left over berries. Then went to great the rest of their worried Nakama. It didn't take to long even though Zoro had to help Sanji walk with his bad leg since he had told him where the ship was. At the Going Merry you can imagine what happened. Ussop cried a river, chopper freaked out seeing the condition he was in, Robin gave a smile and her strange words of his safe return, and Nami slapped him in the face which pissed Zoro off. Sanji didn't mind one bit since he understood the women. Luffy sniffled a little before giving a big yell of YAHOOO! Then patted his first man on the back. Before the cook went to get treated in the infirmary, to conclude that he has a fever setting in, infected wound and fractured his leg, he asked the Captain why he sent Zoro after him who was a direction moron.

"He looked like a lost puppy without you, Sanji." He stated.

**Summergray here: I hoped you like this part and the first. This one came out really long I think. I put down all the thoughts on what I thought would happen in this part. I hope the yaoi part was okay at least, it was my first time writing one and even though I wanted to put more to it, this part was long and well, honestly, I wasn't sure if I could do the justice to what I had in mind. Once I think I have a handle of it, I'll make a good scene. Please comment so I know how I did because this was my first time writing this kind of thing. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed this and have a wonderful day or night. **


End file.
